


Pick Up Lines

by revengeofthefans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan (being the awkward being he is) leaves notes taped to Phil's locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Lines

I wake up, my eyelids flutter trying to close but I force them open. I lay in my bed dreading going to school. I'm about to sit up when I see bright red numbers  
mocking me. A seven and two zeroes in the place where I hoped I would see a six. I spring out of bed, my back protesting the sudden movement. I grab the first outfit   
I see, praying it matches. I fling it on, grab my shoes and rush out of the door. I get to my stop, just as the last student was being let on. I sprint up the stairs   
and collapse in my seat. I pull out my phone and go to my music. The sound of Muse like a lullaby to me. I'm about to doze off, when my best friend Phil makes his way to our   
our seat. He is about to sit down when the bus takes off the sudden movement causing him to fall into his seat. I pause my music and turn to face him. He is so amazing.  
I don't know what I would do without him. We split up when we get to school. I wait till he leaves then I go to his locker. I look around and quickly tape a note on his locker. I swiftly walk away and head toward my history class. 

 

I sigh as the bell rings for the last class of the day. I take my seat in the back of the class and watch the door. Oh, god he probably read the note. What if   
he knows it's me? Where is he? What if .... oh, there he is. He makes a beeline to my desk.

"Dan, look its a note from a secret admirer," he says sounding confused but happy.

"Really, you don't know who its from?" I quickly ask silently dreading the answer. 

"No but I wish I did. The note was so sweet. They sound amazing," he says sounding wistful. If only he knew it was really me. He wouldn't think it was amazing  
then. He would probably hate me.

He looks like he is about to say something when he is cut off by the teacher,"Mr. Lester is there something you would like to share with the class." He shakes  
his head while his cheeks turn a captivating red color. I can't help staring a little bit, but I stop when I see he is about to look at me. He glances at me and sends me  
one of his dazzling smiles. While the class takes notes, I flip to a lank page in my notebook and write

 

If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I would be holding a galaxy.

I know it is corny, but it is so true. I don't know what I would do if Phil wasn't by my side. If he didn't send me his smiles he reserved just for me. If he didn't discuss his weird alien theories with me. I'm shaken out of my stupor by the bell ringing signaling the end of class. I rush out of the door so I can make it to his locker before him. I quickly tape the note then rush to my locker so I can see his face when he reads it. I watch as he opens the note and reads it. I see him smile his beautiful smile and glances around the hallway. I know he is trying to figure out who left the note. I am to busy thinking about him, to see that he notices me. I look up just as I see a flash of understanding in his bright blue eyes. Me being the coward I am, I turn and run.

"Dan, wait up," he shouts as he chases after me. He grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"I know you don't like me that way its fine," I say even though I can feel the tears prickling my eyes.

"Oh, Dan," He sighs, grabbing my chin between his fingers and lifts my face toward his. His blue eyes meet my watery brown eyes and he leans down ever so slowly leans down. Our lips meet in a fiery passion. I can feel the slight indents from where he bites his lip. My senses are filled with nothing but him. It feel like I stuck my finger in an electrical socket, all my nerves are on fire. We part with heavy breaths and looks that promise more to come. 

"Please tell me that means yes," I say breathless. He give me a look and responds with a toe-curling kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," I say with a cheeky little smirk.

"You better," He says with a flirty wink.


End file.
